the mysterious block world
by Theonightngale
Summary: its about a boy who go's into a world like mine craft but mine craft doesn't exist in his world


Chapter 1: the portal

**Authors Note: Hello people this is my story chapters might be daily or weekly depends of what I have to do this is a mine craft story please enjoy but my chapters may be short**

Hi I'm Theo nightingale I'm 13 and I'm white with sandy blonde hair I'm wearing a white tee shirt and camo shorts I have a dog tag from my uncle it has no words just a picture of a wolf I'm wearing black and red Nikes and I have a fingerless leather glove with skulls on it.

it was the middle of summer I was taking a walk around town by the way I live in Kentucky I said hi to my neighbors then I headed in to town on my bike when I saw a flash of red come from behind an alley way so I went to check it out. their was a small hole in the ground that wind was blowing out of I stepped near it and it started sucking me in to the hole I was like what in the world so I threw a trash can lid on it since the lid was bigger than the hold it stopped the suction so I ran back home and in to my room.

I looked at my suit cases since we were going on vacation soon so I packed my survival kit and some clothes already so I grabbed my survival pack and headed to the woods when I walked past the alley and the lid was still there so I threw a empty box at it and it moved the lid I pulled out my mp4 so I could take a picture I've been saving up for an iPhone so for now I have an mp4.

it tried to suck me in but I ran but it started floating and chasing me I ran screaming people looked and saw me running and laughed at me saying things like whys he running or I think the boys lost it.

I was like what the heck cant you see the portal trying to suck me in so I ran to my door and opened it I dashed upstairs and hid behind my biggest suit case the one full of clothes we were going to be gone for a month so it was pretty big. I saw the portal looking for me following my trail out side it floated through the door of my house I freaked.

I waited all night but nothing came except my parents they said the Johnsons called and asked why I was screaming and running down the street I lied and said a saw a guy with a gun and he turned and pointed the gun at me so I ran then they said "ok well try to go to sleep" so I did when I woke up I found a red skull on a necklace I grabbed it and I was like whoa this is awesome I put it on

I sat down and looked out side I cant believe we were going to travel to four places in the world we were going to go to Greece Rome Egypt and Norway my dads a major in mythology so he's going to look at the romans and Greeks then the Egyptian's and Norse

so we may be gone for a month or two but I was double checking I had every thing so I took my necklace and put it in my suitcase then I got a call from a friend Travis Johnson he asked if I wanted to come and play video games before I left in three das so I said I would _I thought to my self "I wonder how many friends I will make around the world"_

so I headed to his house with my Xbox controller so we could play left for dead and call of duty black ops 1 & 2 I got there and he was already getting left for dead ready we played multiplayer online with I got to be infected first I was a hunter at first so I climbed up a fire escape and saw him coming I waited till he got near then I pounced him and started to kill him then bill shot me off of him he was being Francis

after three hours I went home and watched TV NCIS was on so I watched some but then I got bored so I headed up stairs to play some music I turned on my mp4 and listened to a tobuscus song I download it was assassin's creed brotherhood literal

_"star gate ubisoft sparkle a white matrix picks a date then fades and people say Rome wasn't built in a day the birds get the heck out of there cause they now something's going down is he gonna die no its a medium shot pan zoom and slow Mo means he's the target mysterious hooded man watches from a distance take a second to look awesome time to go walk in slow Mo so you still look awesome guard just saw you now he's going to shoot you but don't mind him just keep looking awesome that shadow will take car of him white guard says stop just kill him with your awesome the other got hit by an arrow so your good part the red see do those guards have good armor no maybe they do they don't now act like you didn't do it their not buying it target comes out of his shelter he's distracted by a feather he's like shoot me he likes feather he looks up when he remembers ooo I love birds nod at the bird people die everywhere people die target doesn't die he's fine target sends horsemen to die kill the horse the rider falls down kill the rider the rider falls down targets still fine target nods and some other guards that were hiding in pillars come out and take their formation then target pulls out his sword then goes to smell his sword...not sure why mysterious hooded man joined by other hooded people your next running ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuning slow motion jump attack."_

I saw a light glowing from my back pack I opened it I had to move my survival kit then I saw it my necklace was glowing I picked it up and set it on my survival pack I turned around and grabbed my mp4 when I turned back around I saw the portal where my necklace was it sucked me and my survival pack I saw flashed of red then I blacked out.

**Authors Notes: please leave a comment on what I may need to fix and leave comments on what songs my character should play on his mp4**


End file.
